The joy of being a teenager
by gamergirl234
Summary: SasukeXsakura High school wouldnt be the same witout them.
1. Chapter 1

The Joys of Being a Teen

Sakura: Naruto hurry up or else I perform the sacred technique!

Naruto:*gulp* 'Disclamer: gamergirl234 does not own Naruto nor the Characters they are all property of Masashi Kishimoto"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh,The joys of being a highschooler " thought sakura sarcastically. She had been at the high school for only a weekschool Already the young teen was loaded with homework assignments and books to read. Suddenly as she turned a corner the schools heartthrob (and sob) aka Sasuke. came into view. "oh crap" she muttered, I hope he doesn't see me". Sasuke made Sakuras life at High school a living hell. She walked by him really fast and kept her head down, hoping he wouldn't notice her.

"Hey pinky!" Sasuke yelled.

"dammit" sakura thought. "I thought I told you not to call me that unless u wanted ur head shoved up ur ass!" sakura yelled at him.

"well considering im a foot taller than u I doubt u can do that" sasuke taunted.

"Look I gotta go to class ill whup your butt later!" sakura said rushing off.

"yeah right you're just running away!" sasuke yelled after her. She just gave him a dirty look that said ill deal with u later. "oh crap, Sasuke thought "im gonna get killed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"all right you maggots sit down!" yelled Ibiki sensei theAlgebra teacher. "I want pg. 30 done by the time class ends oh, and before I forget you all have a test TOMMOROW on the chapter!"

Then came the groans. "SHUT UP!" ibiki yelled "my decision is final"

Sakura went to work on her problems when a poke hit her on her shoulder. Thinking it was sasuke she whipped around and glared at the person who poked her. The person was Hinata. "o-oh sorry sakura. I-il ask later.."

"oh no Hinata sasuke had been bothering me and I shouldn't have taken it out on you" (hinata was one of the few best friends she had at this school)

"sakura its relly not important" hinata said and dropped the matter. The rest of the class time passed in very worried sakura. Sakura tried to concentrate on her problems but couldn't stop thinking about how she hurt Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"geez EVERYTHING is going wrong today. Sakura thought while eating alone at a table (all of the girls avoided her today).

"hey sakura whats wrong with you today" asked naruto as he came to sit down.

"its none of your business baka."

"sure it is after the way you yelled at kakashi in gym class."

"we agree with naruto." Came voices behind sasuke. Sakura turned and saw Shikamaru, kiba, choji, Neji, Shino, Lee.

"really what u did was not very befitting of a young lady." Said lee

Sakura rolled his eyes, sighed and then explained the whole sorry situation. A long silence passed. Then Neji spoke up:

"well sakura since you've gotten yourself into this fine mess I think you should be able to dig yourself out of this one but. the first way to do that is to-"

"sakura please come with me" said a voice behind her.

Ha ha a little cliff hanger for you all. I will write the next chp as soon as possible. If you want to please review, or not. I'm happy just if you read my story! Arigato, Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those that have taken their time to review my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters

Chp. 2

_  
"Sakura come with me." Said a voice behind Sakura._

Sakura gulped having a feeling that the voice behind was not someone who she wanted to see. Sakura turned around and saw a certain blond woman who was the principle of their school.

"yes mam" stammered Sakura to Tsunade Sensei who was the principle of the school. She got up and went with her. It was clear that they were going to Tsunade's office. As the door swung open Sakura came face to face with the annoying bastard that she had talked to earlier that day.

"why are you here?" she growled.

"Really sakura you should know why your are here. I don't know why im here though.."

"OK BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Tsunade. "Geez ever since the term started all you two have been doing nothing but causing trouble for everybody by your bickering. Sakura really, what were you thinking when you started yelling at Kakashi in gym?"

Sakura blushed while sasuke just snickered until sakura casted him her death look. Tsunade sighed.. "for kami's sake would those two ever get along?!" she thought.

"Alright I have decided that the two of you and ONLY you two will be required to work as parteners for the rest of this semester and the next. After those two we will see"

Two mouths hung open in wide surprise. "well at least some of our teachers will forget" thought sakura.

"Oh and if you are thinking that you can get away with without the two of you as partners think again. I've got someone to moniter you." Tsunade said smiling. There was a knock on the door. "come in" said Tsunade.

"Oy! Whats up sakura sasuke?" it was Itachi. Sakura eyes went really wide and sasuke's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Whaaaa?!" said both of them simultaneously.

"hey I haven't seen you in a long time." Said Itachi grinning at Sasuke.

"Itachi will be watching you from the sidelines, you wont see him but he will be seeing you."

"waaaa this is cruelty making me put up with both him and Sakura!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"and I now have to put up with two of them!" said sakura. Just as Sasuske was contemplating about killing his brother right then and there and to hell with the consequences.. Tsunade screamed at them.

"you two making everybody's lives miserable is cruelty and I have to put a stop to it." Yelled Tsunade. "Now go to class dammit, the bell's gonna ring any moment!"

The two went out grumbling all the way.

Sorry that was a bit short but I did give a surprise right, right? (ok maybe that wasn't a big surprise but..) any way next chp is sure to be more shocking (wink wink nudge nudge) considering both of them are stuck together! Please review if you want to or not (again you don't have to)! Arigato sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura: Sasuke-kun its your turn

Sasuke: Hnn.

Sakura: fine il do it Gamergirl 234 does not own Naruto or Naruto Characters. She does not own anything.

Naruto:Hey how come you do sasuke's turn but not mine!

Sakura:*hits naruto's head* do you really have to ask?

NAruto: ow geeze… anyways heres Chapter Three!

Chp.3 Confession

It couldve been worse Sakura said..

No this is bad enough considering my brother is involved. Said sasuke.

"Geez what do you have against your brother" asked sakura

" You wouldn't understand." Shot back sasuke as he gave her a murderous glare.

She then rembered something that her parents were whispering about one night about itachi killing everyone in the family and leaving only sasuke alive. His brother pleaded insainity and got away. Ahh she thought now I understand ( I think) but she didn't bring it up. As they went into the class the teacher announced that they were doing a project on cpr. Their faces dropped.

No effing way!" sasuke yelled. Iruka-Sensei then looked at him dissprovingly.

"Why do I have to be stuck with the person who I least want to be with!" sakura groned inwardly.

So your project is due next week you must come up with a video using some of the techniques we learned.

Fine. They both glared at eachother and both of them muttered lets just get this over with..

Itachi then chose that moment to walk over to them and smack sasuke on the back he fell into sakura. There mouths met and lets just say they kissed. about one fourth of the class was laughing hysterically, another (fangirl population) looking murderous, the next was shocked and the rest didn't really care or was sleeping.

ITACHIIIII ILL Kill you for this!" Sasuke yelled at his brother.

"heh you were going to ask her out any way-"

"Itachi you'd better run" sasuke growled menacingly

" ok!" Itachi said than took off at an alarmingly fast pace with a huge grin on his face.

Everybody looked on in amusement while the two brothers chased each other around the school. Sakura just looked stunned "maybe that guy isnt as horrible as I thought"…and then pondered at the thought of sasuke liking her.. hmm itsnt a bad Idea.. wait what the hell am I saying this guy is like my sworn enemy!" Shannaro!\

Alrighty hee come again. Oh and please review! Arigato! Thank you! Im sorry if the nxt chp takes longer. Im swamped with homework and my grades are bad! So please be paitent! Ill make it worth the wait!


	4. Chapter 4

CHp. 4

I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters

Later much much later…. (dun dun dun)

"mercy"Itachi choked out. Currently the elder Uchiha was underneath Sasuke (pervs get your minds out of the gutter!) and in a choke hold. Sasuke had a bijillion things running through his mind. This was not the way he was planning to confess his love to Sakura who was currently standing off with a dazed look in her eyes.

"He's lying!" Sasuske yelled " Seriously do you think I would like an ugly bitch like you?"

Now Sakura looked pissed instead of mearly dazed. She gave the Uchiha a death glare.

" Honestly Sasuke I really cant see why you'd like her she's so flat-chested."

"Shut you perv!" Sakura yelled while Sasuke turned red. So then Itachi was running to get away from Sakura and Sauske, Sasuke was running to pummel Itachi and to get away from Sakura and Sakura was running to pummel both of them. The chase might've gone on forever if-

"Hey what's going on here?!" They all turned to look behind them. There she was glaring at all three of them. Tsunade stood there, hands on hips giving a much worst death glare than what Sakura gave.

"….." was the reply of all three.

"I can't believe this!" Tsunade exclaimed giving an exceptionally scary look to Itachi. Itachi griminced.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THEM NOT ANTAGONIZING THEM!"

Tsunade yelled at him. The older Uchiha coward in fear behind his younger brother. Animosity forgotten they all huddled close in fear of the blonde's wrath.

"that's more like it" tsunade said grinning. They all jumped away from each other and shivered slightly (and it had nothing to do with the cold).

Later…

Sakura approached Sasuke in the back of the building . She asked him if what Itachi said was true.

"Ive always loved you Sakura." Was Sasuke's reply. Sakura then began to look at this guy with new eyes.

She smiled and then said "well do you wanna practice CPR right now?" grinning coyly. He smiled took her head into his hands, looked into her eyes and they kissed. They both could feel the sparks playing on their lips as their hands tugged on each other's hair pulling them deeper into the kiss. Then suddenly a largish figure gloomed over them. It was Tsunade.

"Geeze go get a room you two." They both turned pink with embarrassment. Then Sakura took Sasuke's hand and put it around her waist and steered them both into the direction of the small pathway which led out of the school. They walked out together smiling and with each other in their arms.

Aww. Now don't you like mushy endings? Please I would like some reviews about my story. So umm if its not too much trouble please click the little rectangular button at the bottom. Arigato thank you so much for being paitient with me! Sayonara!


End file.
